Blackmail
by TEAMJakeward101
Summary: Just come with me," Kevin whispered sotly, his eyes glinting dangerously. Gwen turned her head away, refusing to look him in the eye. Kevin frowned and harshly grabbed Gwen's wrist, grazing his lips down her shivering neck. A dark Gwen/Kevin 11. Lemons 2
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is one of those angsty romance fics between Kevin 11 and Gwen. I had a poll on my profile, and angst and romance tied for the highest. I mostly (Well, all the time) write for teen Gwen and Kevin, but not their preteen versions, so yea. And WARNING: DESCRIPTIVE M LEMONS!**

**This is my first attempt at a lemony M fic, so be nice :D**

* * *

Kevin ran swiftly down the street, ignoring the loud shouts of the street vendor. He had stolen a few hotdogs. Who cares? HE was hungry, so he was going to get food. It's not like the guy would ever catch him anyway. Kevin was just too fast, after years of experiance.

He had just lost a battle to that Tennyson kid. Damn, that kid was strong at times. But he remembered one person who kept Ben from losing. He remembered. Ben was about to lose, and his cousin had intervened before Ben was defeated under Kevin's feet. Kevin snarled. She was always the voice of reason to Ben. Only if she wasn't there to help him...

That's it! He could take her away, and wipe her out. Plan perfect. He ducked into an alley, and the vendor lost sight of Kevin.

* * *

"Gosh, that was one close fight. Too bad I came out as the victor, as usual," Ben gloated. Gwen glared at him. "Only if I hadn't been there to help you, you would have lost, dweeb," she remarked. Ben rolled his eyes.

"Suuurrreee. I would have taken out Kevin even if you didn't help me," Gwen rolled her eyes at the bragging 10 year old.

"We all know you would have lost if--"

"Liar! I beat him easy!"

"No! You dweeb, you--"

"Alright, you two!" Grandpa Max yelled. "Off to bed," he panted, glaring at them to argue.

Gwen and Ben both stormed off to their respective beds. "Liar," Gwen muttered more time. She rolled over. Ben smirked from the bottom bunk, and eventually fell asleep. Gwen rolled in her bed. "I'm gonna take a walk," she mumbled.

* * *

Kevin made his way near the RV and saw Gwen coming out of the door, looking slightly angry. _Perfect_. He sneaked up, and hid near a tree. Thank god he had gotten better at transforming back and forth between his normal and monster self. He fought monster-style with Ben, and was normal elsewhere, and just used his electricity powers. He saw Gwen approach the clearing near where he was. He quietly climbed up a branch, and wiped his raven locks out of his eyes, ready to spring. He jumped down, ignoring her soft yelp. He pressed his hand to the small of her back and let loose an electric current. She jolted, and fell limp. Kevin breathed heavily. Usually, it felt right to just hurt everyone, but he just didn't feel good hurting her. Kevin dragged her light and limp body. God, she was small. One snap, and she would break. He needed to be careful. Wait, no, he didn't need to be careful, she was enemy. No, he couldn't hurt her. But...gah. He just settled for carrying her outside of the forest.

After half an hour, he reached the abandoned subway tunnel that he had made as his home. Wait, why was he going to his house? He was supposed to push her into a bus, or something. Kevin groaned. He couldn't kill the fiery red head. Then, an idea sprung to him. He would make her live with _him_. Yes. That life would be a bliss.

Gwen groaned, stirring. Kevin set her on the floor, and hid behind a column. Gwen blinked, confused. Why was she in a subway tunnel? An abandoned one, too. She got up, and looked around. Suddenly, out of the shadows, a slender figure emerged.

"Kevin," she whispered, shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"I would ask you first. What are YOU doing here?" he mocked softly.

It dawned on her. "You idiot, you kiddnapped me, didn't you?" Kevin's smirk was enough to prove her suspicions. He walked over to her, and Gwen tried not to flinch. He spun her around. "You see, Gwen? The happy life that I live? No school, no rules, and I practice my powers to my wish. Wouldn't you like this life?" Gwen inhaled a sharp breath. To tell the truth, she was tired of being Mrs. Goody Good. She wanted to break a few rules, and most of all, she wanted to practice her powers. She bit her lip. Kevin's eyes glinted, and he aknowledged her.

"Come live with me," he whispered. As much as she woulld like to, Gwen refused. "No way," she said boldly. Kevin frowned. "This is going to be harder than I thought," he replied, walking over to her. He stared into her eyes. Suddenly, he slammed his lips against hers.

**5 reviews, please! M lemons next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I hadn't updated in a while, and felt like updating. Remember, reviews make me REALLY happy!**

**Actually, to tell you the truth, the only reason I updated was because of all the nice reviews**

**

* * *

**"Wha-" Gwen was cut-off when Kevin slammed his lips against hers. Kevin wasn't even sure why he did that. It was just on impulse. But...hmm...he was enjoying it. Not really. Well....

Hell. He was just trying to lie to himself. He _loved_ it. But Kevin wanted more; Kevin wanted Gwen to _scream _his name, moaning...Kevin shook his head to get the thoughts out. He smirked, now knowing how to get the fiesty red-head to agree with him.

Kevin rubbed her back, holding her against him. He thanked the selfish god (Who had betrayed him many, many times for that matter) he was stronger than her (because of all the street experience--Come on, no one else is there to beat up dicks who annoyed him) because Gwen was struggling as hard as she could to get away. Muffled yells and screams were coming out of her mouth. Kevin grinned, enjoying the noise. He slipped his hand up her shirt to see how she would react. Gwen gasped, and tried to slap Kevin. Kevin rolled his eyes, sliding his fingers underneath her tank top **(You know those spaghetti strap kind? The name fails me)**. Gwen tried to scream and roll him off, but it was no use.

Gwen felt like crying. She had never done anything to Kevin, and here he was, doing this to her. She shouldn't have given him a chance. Kevin massaged her small mounds, tweaking the nipples. As much as Gwen tried to avoid it, a small moan escaped from the back of her throat. Kevin smirked. Gwen felt her eyes burn. She couldn't stop! If she had really wanted too, she could have thrown him off with her karate experience much earlier. But no, her body (and part of her mind) wouldn't let her. There were dark, smoky swirls inside Gwen, now awakening to Kevin's touch. It was a dark seed planted in her, blossoming. She hated this, she hated it for making her so vulnerable. She couldn't resist, or hurt, Kevin, and she knew it. As he pinched her nipple, she tried, but failed to stifle her moan. Hell, this felt good. She wasn't going to give up, though! She tried to get away from Kevin again.

Kevin smirked at her moan. He took turns tweaking, and twisting each nipple, until she let out a stream of soft moans. He pulled her tank top off, leaving her chest bare. Gwen shivered in the cold, and her nipples hardened. She tried to get away (again), but failed, and ended up having her chest near Kevin's head.

"Like it hot, baby?" Kevin smirked. Gwen opened her mouth to counter his statement.

"You jer-" Gwen was cut off with her long moan. Kevin had grabbed her breasts and started sucking on them. He flicked his tounge painfully slow over her nipples, making her grab his hair. He alternated between sucking, flicking, and biting, making her feel blissful. He grinned. He could practically _smell_ the wet spot forming in her underwear.

He pulled Gwen's shorts down, relishing the soft smooth skin. Rubbing her inner thighs, he moved closer, smoothing the skin in circles.

"Wha--what are you do--ing," Gwen stuttered, trying to get away. Gwen was surprised at the very warm feeling forming in her underwear. "Let me go..." she feebly said. Kevin slid a finger in her underwear.

"Ah-h-h," Gwen's trashing turned into trying to get closer.

"Join me?" Kevin whispered, smirking.

"No-o" Gwen stuttered helplessly. Kevin rolled his eyes, slowly and painstakingly removing her panties. Gwen moaned. He slowly ran his fingers across her gazed lips, and smirked, when his hand was almost drenched. He slowly rubbed in circles along her clit, and eventually, she was moaning and groaning, trying to get him to go faster.

He rubbed faster, until he was sure that she was almost in her peak point. He pulled his hand away.

"No, please," Gwen begged.

"Only if you join me," Kevin replied, slowly licking his fingers to make her moan. He felt his pants become smaller, but he didn't let it stray him. He ran his fingers around the edge of her lips, making her grasp his hair.

"P-please! I'll do anything! I'll join you! Just don't stop," she said. Kevin grinned.

"Promise?"

"Swear," Gwen replied delriously, wanting him to take her. Kevin resumed his fast rubbing against her clit. She began moaning again, and he jammed one finger up her hole, making her scream in pain and orgasm. She collapsed on the floor, covered in sweat and the musky smell of her pussy. After a few minutes, she recovered. She blushed, and scrambled to get her clothes on. She stepped away from Kevin. Kevin stood up, confused.

"You blackmailed me. You jerk, you blackmailed me into joining you. You knew I couldn't refuse. You cheated me," she whispered, her voice cracking.

"But I made you a promise, and now I have to fulfill it," she whispered agitatedly, the warm, salty tears finally cascading down her soft cheeks.

"I have to do it," she sniffled, almost inaudibly. "I have to do it."


	3. Author's Note

**Hey everyone. Sorry for not updating my stories in a looonnnnggg time. I have midterms that are about to happen (I'm still in school people), so I will not update for a while. Don't fear though! I should update before the end of January. Usually I just forget about updating. So, if you really want me to update, bug me with PMs. I check my email atleast 3 times a day. On my itouch.**

**God, I just wish I could update on my itouch! Life would be better!**

**So, until then, I want you guys to hang tight. Don't be upset at me. No death threats. Actually, scratch that last. Death threats are cool.**

**But before I update, here are a few matters of buisness that should be taken care of.**

**1. My forum. It is a RPG, and I only have 3 people, including me. I can go on the forum with my itouch, so that is good. So I want you guys to join so I know you did not die. **

**2. My story, Truth or Dare: Alien Force Style!. Okay, this seems selfish, I know, but can I have one more review? I hit hundred (Yay), and remember? Earlier I had promised that the 100th reviewer would get sneak peeks of chapters. But the crappy thing? The hundreth reviewer is anonymous. So the first one to review after that gets the sneak peeks. I know it is mean to ask for more, but it is so someone can get sneak peeks. **

**Btw, am I even spelling "sneak peeks" right?**

**3. Just a reminder for everyone, but the 100th reviewer for ANY of my stories gets free sneak peeks of the next chapter. Even before it is uploaded. And you know how long it takes me, so it is very likely that the sneak peek will be WAY before the chap is uploaded :)**

**4. PM me if you want to yell. If you hate me for not updating, voice it. If you love me *looks at everyone proudly*, then voice it. But remember, VOICE ON MY STORY AS A REVIEW BEFORE YOU SEND ME A PM!!!! Honestly, the more reviews I get, the more often I update. For example, Truth or Dare, the story with the highest amount of reviews, is number 1 on my updating list.**

**5. Be patient. I'm still in school. Sorry, but getting above 98's is more important than fanfiction. I do this for fun. Also keep in mind that I play violin and do dance. That kills my time, BIGTIME**

**6. Review. ^^^ Reviews make me update faster**

**So overall, do these things**

**1. Forum**

**2. Review on Truth or Dare: Alien Force style, so you get sneak peeks**

**3. 100th reviewer of ANY story gets sneak peeks**

**4. Review. Voice your opinions.**

**5. Be patient.**

**If you do these things, I guarentee that I will review faster.**

**Thanks so much,**

**TEAMJakeward101**


End file.
